Please Believe me
by broomstick flyer
Summary: On the train ride to kings cross after Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione leaves Harry to go to the prefects meeting, Harry after waiting quite some time for them to return decides to write Hermione a letter that leaves her in tears.


Disclaimer they all belong to J. K. Rowling, shame really but there you go.

Please believe me

As Hermione Jane Granger waved her usual cheerful end of year goodbyes to her sixth year classmates and climbed slowly into the rear seat of her parents waiting car she was slipped a letter by one of the young first years from Hogwarts School. Puzzled she opened the envelope as soon as she had finished buckling up the seat belt and getting comfortable. Hermione was sobbing before she reached the end of the letter, her tears making it hard to read the blurred words.

Helen Granger took the letter from the hand of her sobbing daughter and read the words that had so obviously broke her daughters' heart and made her cry. "Hermione what ever have you done?" asked Helen as her daughter sat crying on the back seat of the Granger car.

Held in Helens hand was a letter that had been handed to Hermione as they climbed into their car at Kings Cross, it was from Harry Potter, once Hermione's best friend. Richard Granger pulled the car into the first available parking spot he could find, parked against the curb, he looked behind him at his only child as she curled up sobbing on the rear seat, turning to look at his wife he took the letter she offered him and began to read…

_Her… Miss Granger._

_As it is now more than three hours since you left this compartment I can only assume that my worst fears are not unfounded.__ After some heart breaking realisations about things revealed by what you did and said during this last year, and having thought deeply about them I now know that there was never any chance of you reciprocating the feelings I have for you. __I also now realise that you only befriended me to get close to Ron and once you had accomplished that at the end of fifth year, you no longer felt the need to continue the ruse of friendship. I am only sorry that you were just another one in the long line of the people who have used me for their own ends. __Why I never realised it before I don't know, there were sufficient clues for me to see the truth, like what happened after the Yule ball, or the time you used a confundus charm to help Ron get on the Quidditch team, the canaries you conjured, several other times now come to mind but I wont trouble you with them here. I wrote you a letter during the journey I have added it to the bottom of this my last letter to you. _

_H. J. Potter._

'_Hermione. _

_I am writing this while you are on your supposed prefect rounds with Ron, probably snogging or something somewhere thinking I don't know about you two. This has to be the hardest letter I have ever or will ever have to write, saying goodbye to anyone is not easy, saying it to the one you love above all else is just heart breaking, though I don't suppose you will care._

_In all the years I have known you I never once thought I could ever lose the total and absolute trust I had in you, but while you have been who knows where with Ron for the past two hours, (probably snogging or more) I have been sitting thinking about how you treated me this past year and I have come to the conclusion that your few words of support after Dumbledore's funeral even if sincere just don't help to ease or erase the deep amount of hurt and the loss of trust you have caused me during the time since the end of last summer holiday._

_The fact that I realise that what happened at the department of mysteries was all my fault, and you are not willing to forgive me means there will never be any chance of you returning the deep feelings of love I have for you. But that's not what hurt's the most, you have over the past year shown that you no longer care for me or even regard me as one of your friends, or someone you wish to spend any amount of time with, so you no longer need to bother worrying your self about that any more. I have been alone before, I can and will be alone again until I am reunited with my parents._

_I'm certain that using a simple potions book can not have deserved the hurt and rejection I feel from your decidedly cold and hateful behaviour toward me these past few months, the hurt and pain of that just won't go away. __I'm sorry for what ever I did to make you hate me so much. You have no idea just how sorry I am, or just how much it hurts to have your heart broken day after day by the one you love more than life itself._

_Even being with Ginny and trying to get over you failed and caused me even more pain, and now I find myself unable to forgive myself for using her. She did not deserve to be treated like that nobody does. You don't have to bother going over to the Dursleys as you said you would, I won't be there, you can instead spend the time with Ron as you so obviously want to do, so at the end of the holiday you and your boyfriend can happily return to school, you can be the head girl and forget you ever knew me. I hope you find happiness that I will never find with anyone else but y... I will find the dark items and complete my task alone, just as I always knew I would have to. If I have to I will die killing Voldemort, just to make sure you can live a happy life._

_Seems the Dursleys were right after all, and I am not worth loving, destined to die never having been loved, never having a true friend, still if the prophecy is true I may not have to live much longer with that knowledge. You can send a message to Ron and tell him not to bother about visiting the Dursleys as well, and while you're at it maybe you can arrange to visit the Burrow to stay with him again now you won't have to worry about having me in the way. You will not need to worry about bumping into me anywhere, have a happy life, say goodbye to everyone for me. I won't darken your world any longer._

_Once upon a time your friend._

_Harry. J. Potter, unloved, failure, freak, and friendless._

---------------------------------

Richard stared at his wife with his eyes wide "God Helen this sounds like a suicide letter," he announced almost in a whisper.

Helen nodded and then once again asked Hermione what she had done "I thought you said you loved him last year, last summer holiday you were so worried about him, oh Hermione what have you done to that poor boy?"

Hermione slowly told her parents between sobs how she had made so many mistakes during the past year. She had been so unbelievingly wrong in not trusting or listening to Harry about Snape, and Draco Malfoy; she had been wrong in treating him like dirt or calling him a cheat because he had achieved higher marks than her in their potions class, she had been wrong about so many things. Maybe if she had listened and helped him the headmaster might well still be alive. But her biggest mistake had been denying her love for Harry and instead she turned her attention toward Ron.

At the end of their fifth year summer break Hermione had decided she had to bury and ignore her feelings towards Harry. So she decided she would replace Harry with Ron. She was practical and logical and she could not allow her feelings rule her life, she could not allow herself to love someone who might have just a short time to live. So in suppressing and ignoring her feelings for Harry she had withdrawn from him totally, she had belittled him and made snide remarks about him, treated him with spite and hate about his use of a potions text book he was using. She had accused him of cheating, and had treated him as though her grades were more important than him or their friendship, and then she turned away from him and focused fully on her other friend Ronald Weasley, convincing herself she could fall in love with the tall red head. She had become just like the one person in the school she hated, she had treated Harry in the same way Malfoy treated her.

She had let him down when he needed her the most; she had broken his heart and destroyed his trust and lost his friendship, from what she could read in the letter she had hurt him enough for him to want to leave the wizarding world, in denying her love she had destroyed all she had had with her first and truest friend for the past six years. As Hermione haltingly told her mother how she had treated Harry all year her father managed to find a place to turn the car around and headed back toward Kings Cross.

------

Early that morning…

A very sad Harry Potter boarded the train at Hogsmeade station with his supposed school friends, once they began to board the friends began to split up into separate small groups, he Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stowed away their trunks in the last compartment of the last carriage, just two minutes after stowing their trunks Hermione dragged Ron out of the door saying that they were going to a prefects meeting. Two hours later and they had still not returned and Harry was convinced he knew the reason they had not returned, he pictured them snogging some where or even worse they were having sex. His heart screamed in pain and jealousy at the thought, forcing him to think about the past year. He had spent the two hours thinking about the way Hermione had treated him during the last year and how she had been so obviously trying to get rid of him and get Ron to notice her, tears once again slipped down his face as the thoughts passed through his mind, she had been cold and hateful toward him and he could see only one reason for it.

Pulling out parchment and a quill from his trunk he wrote a goodbye letter to Hermione, after today he did not wish to ever see her again, he could not take any more heart ache. An hour and a half later as he slipped the finished letter into an envelope, Ron and Hermione returned to the compartment.

Harry slipped the letter into his pocket and turned to stare out of the window, he had nothing to say to the two people he had once trusted so very deeply, the two people he had loved, thinking of them as the family he had never had, Ron the brother he had never had, and Hermione the one person he loved above anything or anyone in this world. The rest of the journey to Kings Cross was spent in silence, Harry knew if he tried to talk to them he would break down and lose the last bit of control he had over his shattered emotions, what he saw as Hermione's betrayal was just too hard to over come.

As the train lurched to a halt Harry pulled down his trunk and left the carriage, leaving Ron and Hermione still getting down their trunks. Quickly as he could he rushed ahead and entered the nearest rest room and watched through the window as his two ex friends walked past. Once they were far enough in front of him he left the rest room and joined the crowd of fellow students as they made their way toward the exit. Stopping one of the first years he asked the young boy to deliver the letter to Hermione, he pointed her out for the boy and then he left in a different direction.

Outside the station there was no sign of his relatives the Dursleys, they probably did not read the letter telling them he would be home two weeks early Harry decided, as he walked aimlessly back into the station and sat on one of the benches. He was in no hurry, he had no where to go. No friends to talk to, and now his mentor Dumbledore was dead, and so his house at Grimmauld place would no longer be safe, he no longer had any intention of going to Privet Drive to be a slave for his aunt and uncle. Diagon Alley was definitely out as with his fame he had no chance of getting there and remaining unnoticed. So Harry sat with his head in his hands and his own mind betrayed him. He began to remember all the things that he had gone through with Hermione, beginning with the Troll incident in their first year.

Sitting alone on that small bench he relived every hug, every hand hold, and every smile he had shared through the years with Hermione. Visions of her with Ron and the things they would be doing filled his thoughts. Tears rolled freely down his face as his guilt over his parents, Cedric, Sirius and Dumbledore's deaths, the injuries to those with him in the DOM grew deeper, the loss of the girl he loved and the coldness she had shown toward him on top of everything else he had gone through in his short life, plus the feeling of being lost, homeless, and totally unloved, it all drained him of the desire to go on, finally his heart ache began to overwhelm him.

Harry did not even blink an eyelid when an arm slid gently across his shoulder and held him tightly; his eyes did not lift from staring at the floor as he was led slowly out of the station. Nymphadora Tonks, one of the people who had helped to guard Harry for the past two years led him to her car and having got him into the back seat took him to the only place she could think of. Tonks placed Harry on the bed in her small guest room. He should be safe in her small flat in Camden town; it was well away from any magical place, hopefully not the sort of place his enemies would look for him, quietly she closed the bedroom door then wrote a quick note to Remus Lupin and sent it on its way with her owl.

Harry Potter had been lying unmoving and unresponsive on the bed in Tonks spare room for over twelve hours when Remus Lupin finally appeared in the small living room. The sight of his girlfriend sitting looking anxiously at him had him worried as soon as he saw her. Ten minutes later Remus and Tonks were sat drinking tea and discussing what to do about Harry, they had both tried unsuccessfully to rouse the young man from his near catatonic state, Remus who looked on Harry as the son he had never had suggested they contact his best friend Hermione, if anyone could pull him out of his depression they were sure it would be her.

Harry was a broken man, he had seen to much, suffered to much, every one who had ever loved him was dead, everyone he had ever loved were taken away from him, he blamed himself for all their deaths, he had convinced himself he did not deserve to live on while they had died, and his magical core in an attempt to protect him from his overwhelming emotional pain had shut down his conscious mind.

It was two in the morning when Helen and Richard Granger arrived at Tonks's flat, Helen told Remus and Tonks about the letter Harry had written; she told them all that Hermione had admitted to. Having discussed what they should do it was decided that the Grangers would take Harry home with them, they had plenty of space and it would give Hermione a chance to make amends while looking after him.

Hermione's heart was tearing itself to pieces as her mother led a zombie like Harry into their home and up the stairs, Harry his eyes glazed over allowed Helen to remove his clothes, right down till he stood in just his boxers before she placed him into the bed of the guest room. Hermione watched with tears streaming down her face as her mother gently placed Harry in the bed, she could not believe she had been so blind she had missed all the signs that Harry was in love with her.

Now she thought of the cruel hateful way she had treated him over the past ten months, it was a time in his life when he needed her more than he had ever done before, she realised how he had still shown how much he cared for her, he had comforted her while she cried about Ron, he had forgiven her each and every time she had treated him badly, even when she had accused him of being a cheat he had still tried to talk to her pleasantly. Through all the past ten months he had still stuck by her, protected her, tried to keep her safe tried hard to be her friend even though she had rejected him.

Helen reread the letter the young man had written to her daughter and questioned Hermione where she had been with Ron for over three hours during the train ride, her reply to her daughters answer was that even as her mother she found it hard to believe that the prefects meeting and the subsequent calming of upset students could or would take such a long time, and she could well understand why Harry had thought she was probably in a corner some where snogging with the other boy.

"In fact if I had been Harry I would be quite willing to believe you and the Weasels boy were off shagging somewhere, and in fact I'm quite sure that is what he thinks and I doubt you could convince him otherwise," Helen said as she tucked in the cover on his bed.

Hermione dragged a chair over to the side of Harry's bed and sat holding his hand, several times she repeated the words "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." Harry remained unresponsive, even when she kissed him he did not move, he just lay there looking up at nothing. Hermione sat by the bed until her father sent her to her own bed just after four thirty in the morning.

Two days later Richard Granger was just drifting into sleep when he heard a small cough, sitting up in the chair next to Harry's bed he saw the young man looking around confused. "Would you like a drink Harry?" Richard asked as Harry's gaze fell on him. Harry coughed again and nodded his head, he had no idea where he was or who the man sitting by the bed was, but he knew instinctively that he could be trusted.

"Would tea be okay, or would you prefer something stronger?" Richard asked as he walked to the bedroom door.

Harry cleared his throat, "A cup of tea would be perfect, thank you sir," Harry replied trying to smile.

"I'll not be long," Richard said as he opened the door and left the room.

A very confused Harry was looking around the room still wondering where he was when he suddenly found himself under attack from a bushy haired female with soft and warm lips, who was kissing every part of him she could reach. In between the kisses she kept repeating that she was sorry. Hermione did not stop trying to kiss Harry on every part of his face until her father poked his head back into the room and asked Harry if he took milk and sugar in his tea.

"Yes please, Harry has just a little milk, no sugar," Hermione said as she turned to her father.

Richard nodded and he disappeared back out of the room, Harry took the chance to ask where he was and how he had gotten there.

"You're at my house," Hermione said then paused before she spoke again "Harry, I'm sorry for the way I treated you, for what I put you through. I was being stupid, I made some very bad mistakes last year, the worst one was trying not to love you. I hope you can forgive me some day."

Harry stared at Hermione not quite believing what he heard "Did you say you love me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Harry, I tried not to, I tried to make myself fall for Ron…" Hermione stammered.

"Well it looked to me like you succeeded, you were jealous enough of Lavender, or did you forget that, and on the train you were at your supposed prefect meeting for over three and a half hours, you expect me to believe the meeting went on that long," Harry said as he turned his face away from her.

"Oh I haven't forgotten how I was about Lavender, and I am still a little jealous but it had nothing to do with Ron, I was jealous because she could get a boyfriend without trying, and I had failed," Hermione said as tears began to fall again seeing him turn away from her. "I still love you Harry, I always will, I know that now, I know now that I can't rule my heart with my head, I hope we can be friends again some day, when you are ready to forgive me."

"Where were you on the train then, locked in the toilet shagging I suppose, what else could have taken so long, you don't have to lie to me Hermione, you chose Ron so I hope you enjoyed it," Harry almost shouted as he looked about the room for his clothes.

"Harry, Ron and I never got together, we haven't so much as held hands, and I would never even think of having sex with him, I don't know why you think that of me, I love you Harry please believe me," Hermione said as she started crying once again.

"So after the way you treated me you expect me to believe that, after this past year treating me like shit, lower than a house elf and then throwing your self at him… and then on the train it took you three and a half hours to walk the length of the train and back, three and a half hours Hermione, you could walk ten miles or more in that time, why not just tell the truth, you were with Weasley, probably worried you're pregnant now." Harry shouted getting really annoyed "is that what this is about, doesn't he want to know you now he got what he wanted."

With that outburst of anger Harry vanished with a loud crack. Looking around he found himself back in his dorm in Hogwarts, on his bed along with his wand and glasses were the clothes he had worn on his journey to London, he had no idea how he or his belongings had got there and in his present angry mood he did not care. Lying down on his bed he came to the conclusion that he the-boy-who-lived, supposed saviour of the wizarding world would never find any true friends in the world of magic. Tomorrow he would start his search and after if he was still alive he would leave it all behind; he would leave this world and become just another teen age boy in some small muggle town.

Helen Granger stood in the bedroom doorway as Harry let out his anger at her daughter; she was not surprised at what he said, it was what they were all thinking, but she was totally surprised when he just vanished. Hermione stood there looking at the spot he had been in, she stared for several seconds before she broke down and cried.

A rather unsympathetic Helen placed her arm around her only child, "I told you he would not believe you spent all that time innocently, your dad doesn't believe you either, and to be honest I'm not sure that I do, Harry said you were gone from the compartment for three and a half hours, that's a very long time to walk to the prefects compartment and back."

"But mum it's true, we were just comforting the younger children, that's why it took so long," Hermione said pleading with her mother to believe her.

"If that is true then I'm not so sure that that is not even worse than having sex with that Weasel boy," Helen said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't understand mum, I don't understand at all, why won't any of you believe me?" Hermione said between sobs.

"Well from your letters I got the impression that the headmaster was Harry's mentor, almost like his grandfather, and after how you treated him the only one that still treated Harry like family, and if that's true then you really don't deserve his forgiveness at all," Helen said quietly.

"Why would you say that mum, I told him I love him, I begged him to forgive me," Hermione said still not understanding why her mother seemed to be so cold toward her.

"You say you love him and yet on the day they buried the man he considered to be all the family he had left, you left him alone with his grief while you walked away to be with another boy, you say you were comforting the younger ones and yet you offered no comfort to the one who really needed it, in all that time while you were comforting those who hardly knew the headmaster, you saw how much it was hurting them but you never thought of how much Harry was hurting. So tell me Hermione why should he even consider believing you, why should any of us," Helen said standing up and leaving Hermione to think about what she had thrown away, "on that train ride you probably destroyed any love he might still have had for you."

Hermione Granger stood on the platform at Kings Cross as the Hogwarts express pulled out of the station, she had been there since before the train had arrived at 10 that morning, she had watched as the students old and new had boarded, she had only said a short and polite goodbye to the Weasleys, including Ron. Now she watched the train moving from sight as it picked up speed, Harry Potter had not boarded the train; tears once again ran down her face, she had cried her self to sleep every night of the holiday, all her letters to Harry had come back untouched. Slowly dejectedly she climbed into the rear of the family car; her father spoke as they pulled out into the lunchtime traffic.

"Why you expected a dead boy to turn up I don't know," Richard said as he shook his head slowly.

"Harry is not dead, he's not, he's not dead," Hermione sobbed as she curled up on the back seat.

"We all read that letter, I walked through the whole length of that train, it took me less than fifteen minutes to go both ways, and I was walking very slowly so why would it take you three and a half hours, and I don't believe for one minute you were at a prefects meeting for all that time, and neither did Harry, that letter was his goodbye to the world where his friends and the girl he loved had turned against him and then deserted him. he's as good as dead to your world of magic," Richard said angrily.

"Dad why won't you just believe me?" Hermione shouted.

"I want to, I really do, but how can I, there is no way on earth it could take that long…" Richard gave up, if she refused to see what she had done and that Harry Potter was now dead to the world of magic, there was nothing he could do.

Harry stood hidden in the shadows as the Hogwarts express left the station; he wondered for a while why Hermione had not boarded the train, and why she had walked from the platform with her parents. Shrugging his shoulders he told himself to forget about her, she had hurt him enough and he would never risk falling in love again even if he lived to be as old as Albus. As soon as he was sure the platform was safe and clear he pulled his invisibility cloak over his head and made his way to the far end of platform 9 ¾ to the small rest room he had used as his home for the past six weeks. Pulling his shrunken trunk from his pocket, he tapped it once with his wand watching as it returned to its original size. Five minutes later he had fed Hedwig and removed his little fold away camp bed from his trunk and placed it once more in the warmest corner of the little room. Sitting down on the small bed Harry pulled out his notes from his trunk, he had worked out where the first of the items he needed to destroy could be found, he clearly remembered the day he had held it in his hand. Now all he had to do was to find away to destroy it.

An hour studying his and Albus's notes were all he could manage before he felt sleep beckoning him. He had been up since well before the dawn and he had spent quite some time removing all trace of him ever being in the room, this was one of the few days in the year when the platform was used, the cleaners would be in early to get every thing looking sparkling clean, and then the station would be checked for its security, he had not wanted anyone to find him here in his new little home. Placing his notes on top of his trunk he lay down on his bed and having covered himself he slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

Richard Granger nearly had a heart attack as his daughter suddenly yelled out.

"HEDWIG!"

"Dad stop the car," Hermione said as they reached the outskirts of London. She had just been drifting off to sleep when she had remembered something, something she had seen at the station but had not really registered it. Richard Granger pulled the car into a garage forecourt and stopped, turning to look at his now smiling daughter he wondered just what was wrong with her, only a few minutes ago she had been in tears and now she was grinning like she had just won the lottery.

"Take me back to the station please dad, I know where Harry is, it has to be the last place on this earth anyone would look for him," Hermione said almost triumphantly. Hermione climbed from the car as soon as they parked in front of Kings Cross station. "I won't be to long mum, dad, I'll be back as quick as I can," she said as she closed the door.

Five minutes later Hermione quietly opened the door to the rest room, she was now convinced she had seen Hedwig, Harry's owl, and she was convinced the owl was in this rest room. As she slowly opened the door she could hear soft snores coming from inside, her heart lifted for the first time in weeks as she saw Harry asleep on a little camp bed. Pulling out her wand she whispered "Sopor," putting him into a deep sleep as she pointed her wand at the sleeping boy, thus making sure he would not wake up.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione struggled as she tried to direct the levitated sleeping young man and his trunk into the back of the car without his invisibility cloak falling off. Three hours later Harry woke up as he heard some one cancel a spell, opening one eye carefully he looked around, he was lying in a comfortable bed, in a room with delicate blue paint work and slightly blue tinted white walls, turning his head a little further he could see the one person in the world he wanted to never see again.

Harry tried to sit up only to find him self under the Petrificus spell, he was only able to move his head, he tried to yell but gave that up almost instantly when he realized he was also under a silencing spell. He glared at the witch that stood in front of him, letting her know with his eyes he wanted nothing to do with her or her lies.

Hermione watched as Harry struggled against her spells, tears ran down her cheeks as she saw the look in his eyes, she could see something there that was almost hate, but she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Harry, but I can't let you go until you hear what I have to say, if you still hate me after I'll let you go, I'll give you your wand back and you can leave if you want too," she said as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Harry what I told you before was true, I understand you don't believe me, my own father doesn't believe me either, and I don't think my mother does. I know of only one way to prove to you that I was telling you the truth," she said as she raised her wand and pointed it at the ceiling. "I swear on my magic that I have never had sex with anyone, and I did not kiss Ron Weasley on the Hogwarts express or anywhere else, also I love you Harry Potter, I love you with my whole heart and soul, so mote it be," Hermione ended as a wave of white light left her wand and enveloped her for a few seconds then faded, then to prove to him she still had her magic she pointed her wand at him and ended the spells holding him.

"Why?" Harry asked as he found himself no longer restrained.

"Why? Because I was bloody stupid that's why," Hermione answered knowing what he meant.

"Why did you hate me so much?" he asked wanting to know exactly why she had hurt him so much.

"I never hated you Harry, I know it seemed that way, I know I made so many mistakes, it seems I made one so big you now hate me," Hermione said as she tried to see what he was thinking. Now as she looked into the eyes she had been able to read so well before all she saw was pain and she started to cry once again. "I'll get mum to give you something to eat and then you can…" Hermione said between sobs as she walked from the room. Hermione found her parents in the kitchen "Can you give him a meal before he leaves, I think I hurt him to much for him to forgive me," she said as she made her way out of the kitchen.

Hermione lay crying on her bed once again, memories of all the hurtful things she had done and said to the one she loved kept filling her mind, she could not block out the vision of the pain in his eyes as he looked at her for answers even she did not have. She had almost cried her self to sleep when she heard him speak "What ever I did to make you hate me, I'm sorry, I still love you, I always will."

Hermione looked up from where she had buried her face in her pillow, "Harry you never did anything, I didn't hate you, I could never hate you, I just went to far trying to be logical, telling my heart I had to love Ron not you, it was me that made all the mistakes, I love you Harry and I can't stop it, I can't control it or hide it any more. I am so sorry for what I did to you."

"Your mum said I can stay here for a while, would you mind?" he asked quietly.

Hermione's hopes rose as she realized what he was asking, "Do you think you will ever be able to forgive me?" she asked wiping away some of the wetness from her face.

"Only on one condition," Harry replied quietly.

"I'll do anything Harry, just so long as you forgive me and tell me we can be friends again," she said her hope rising still higher.

"I'm not sure we can ever be the way we were, we can never be friends again," Harry said as he looked down at her, Hermione's hopes plummeted once again.

"But I don't think I would want my girl to be just a friend," Harry said smiling shyly.

"Your girl, you mean, oh Harry," she cried as she leapt up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry had no idea how long they had been kissing when he finally got to ask her if she would be his girlfriend.

"Harry I love you, I would break down the gates of hell to be with you," she said as she kissed him again.

"Does that mean yes?" He asked when they paused for air.

"Yes Harry a million times yes," Hermione said as her heart felt like bursting with joy, he had forgiven her.


End file.
